Para Ahyma
by Iwakura888
Summary: Breves apariciones de Potter


Esto se lo dedico especialmente a Ahyma-sama. Lo escribí un día que me quedé sola en casa, haciendo tarea de francés. Mientras escribía estas líneas, desperdicié el valioso tiempo que debería haber estado ocupando en la tarea del _imparfait_, pero mi sensei lo vale; Aishiteiru, sensei-sama!

Nuevamente, Potter hace breves apariciones aquí. Nótense también las escenas al estilo "Shrek 2" (no sé si la hayan visto). ¡Ojalá que les guste!

-Quiero ese ensayo para mañana, Gryffindors- ordenaba el profesor Snape mientras todos salían de su clase-. De lo contrario, ya saben lo que les espera...

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-Este nunca va a cambiar...- murmuró.

-¡No te quejes de los profesores!- lo reprendió Hermione en voz baja, dándole un codazo mientras salían de las mazmorras.

-¡Pero si tiene razón!- lo apoyó Ron- En verdad que es un tipo desagradable. ¿Qué tiene en contra de la gente? Parece que se odiara a sí mismo...

-Ya basta, chicos.

-No me vas a decir que te cae bien, Hermione.- dijo Harry, mirando al techo.

-Bueno, yo...

-¡Claro que no le cae bien!- rió Ron- ¿Puede haber en el mundo alguien más inexpresivo, frío y estricto que él?

-¡No lo creo en lo absoluto!- dijo Doujima con un gesto de escepticismo.

Sakaki rió discretamente.

-¿Estás diciendo que apostarías cualquier cosa a que nadie es tan aburrido como Amon?

-Podría asegurarlo. No creo que exista alguien como él...

-Digo- suspiraba Ron, cuando los tres estuvieron en el Gran Comedor-, nada lo hace reír, nada le afecta (o eso es lo que parece), nada más anda viendo qué estás haciendo mal y te corrige como si fueras un retrasado mental...

-O a veces te ignora por completo...- agregó Harry.

-Bueno, ha de tener sus razones para ser así, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Hermione en tono amable.

-No trates de justificarlo, Robin- dijo Doujima con un gesto de incredulidad-. Además, ¿cómo has escuchado lo que estamos diciendo?

Robin dudó unos segundos.

-Yo sólo escuché un poco de lo que decían...

-Bah- gruñó Sakaki-. ¿Quieres decir que te agrada Amon?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Quiero decir, sí... Quiero decir, yo...

-¡Wheee!- exclamó Doujima, dándole de codazos a Robin- ¡Parece que alguien quiere a Amon aquí, después de todo!

Michael se quitó los audífonos unos segundos y prestó más atención a lo que estaba pasando.

-_Doshtano?_

-¡A Robin le gusta Amon!

Michael casi se atragantó con un trozo de dona que acababa de morder.

-¡No me gusta Snape!- dijo Hermione, indignada.

-¡A que sí! Lo defiendes como si fuera tu ídolo o algo así...

-_Chigau! _– exclamó Robin- ¡No me gusta Amon!

Michael respiró con dificultad después de haber deglutido el enorme trozo de dona glaseada que se le había atorado justo en la garganta. Se dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho y suspiró.

-¿Entonces?- insistió Doujima- No me vas a decir que no te gusta un chico.

-Bueno, yo...

-¡Claro que te gusta alguien!- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo- ¿Tal vez Sakaki?

Sakaki borró la enorme sonrisa que tenía y la sustituyó por una cara de espanto.

-¡Hoa..!

-No... no me gusta Sakaki...

Sakaki cambió la cara de espanto por una de "¿Qué? ¿Estoy tan mal?"

-¡Entonces Michael, seguro!

Michael comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva. Tosió un par de veces, y cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, volvió a ver disimuladamente a la computadora.

-No... no me gusta Michael...

(Estilo chibis, recuerden a Syaoran) Michael de pronto se volvió de piedra y se fragmentó en millones de pedacitos. De pronto, de la nada salió Ahyma y comenzó a barrerlo, depositándolo, encantada, en un recogedorcito. Ahyma sale de la escena, pasando totalmente desapercibida.

-¡Entonces...! Bueno, no sé quién pueda gustarte...

-¡De todos modos, eso no te importa, Weasley!- se indignó Hermione.

Ron se burló un poco de ella, tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

-Seguramente el chico que te gusta ni siquiera te hace caso y por eso no quieres decirlo...

-¡Ron..!- le dijo Harry en voz baja, tratando de prevenirlo del peligro al que se acercaba.

-O, seguramente- continuó el pelirrojo-, no te gusta nadie. Estás enamorada de tus libros...

-¡Claro que me gusta alguien!- gritó Robin desesperadamente, ante la insistencia de Doujima- ¡Pero no quiero contárselo a nadie! Quiero guardarlo como un secreto, ¿de acuerdo? No pienso decirlo aquí mismo...

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó de pronto Karasuma, un poco molesta.

-También yo quisiera saberlo.- dijo Amon fríamente, más irritado que Karasuma.

Robin enrojeció.

-Yo...

-¡Ella estaba a punto de decirnos quién le gusta!- la interrumpió Doujima.

-¡Doujima..!- se quejó Robin.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Amon, ante la sorpresa de todos (hasta de Michael, quien ya había sido reconstruido y colocado cuidadosamente en su silla... 'por Ahyma, claro').

Robin enrojeció aún más.

-Yo... no quiero decirlo...

-¿Por qué no?- insistió Amon. (N/A: Esto es tan OOC...)

-Porque... porque... quisiera guardarlo sólo para mí, ¿entiendes?

-¿No puedes decírmelo ni siquiera a mí?- dijo Amon, tratando de oírse algo ofendido. (En serio, esto es demasiado OOC)

Robin comenzó a temblar.

-Bueno, sí. Pero es que todos me están escuchando...- dijo, avergonzada.

Amon les lanzó unas frías miradas asesinas a cada uno de los presentes (menos a Robin, obvio --).

-cough cough- carraspeó Amon- Si fueran tan amables...

Doujima hizo un gesto de inconformidad. Amon le respondió con uno de "Obedece."

-Ush...- murmuró Doujima, mientras se alejaba de mala gana de Amon y Robin junto con los demás, dejándolos solos- De verdad que es un aguafiestas...

-Entonces...- comenzó a decirle Amon a la asustada chica- ¿dices que te gusta alguien?

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó Hermione, provocando que los que la rodeaban la miraran con incredulidad.

-¡Bueno! ¡Entonces dilo de una buena vez!

-¡Ron, ya basta!- lo jaló Harry- ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saberlo?

-¿Cómo dijiste?- se ofendió Amon.

-Bueno, es sólo que no hablamos mucho de cosas como éstas, tú y yo...

-¡Somos amigos, ¿no!- dijo Ron indignado- ¡Se supone que no haya secretos entre nosotros!

-¡Pero eso es algo privado!- insistió Harry.

-No sé por qué no puede confiar en nosotros...- neceó Ron.

-¡USH, ESTÁ BIEN!- gritó finalmente Hermione- ¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?

-¡SÍ!

-¡PUES...!

-¿Pues qué?- dijo Amon, impacientemente.

-Pues... yo... A mí me gusta... ¡A mí me..!

-¡Me gustas tú, idiota!

-OO

-¡¿Ves lo que haces!- dijo Harry, indignado.

-He... Hermione...- tartamudeó Ron, poniéndose tan rojo que Harry no pudo distinguir dónde comenzaba su cabello y dónde su cara- ¿Cómo... cómo dices?

-¡Me gustas tú!

Amon abrió los ojos de una manera que no había hecho en toda su vida. Robin se lo había prácticamente gritado; todos los miraban con caras de OO y Michael estaba sufriendo un ataque o algo así.

-Robin...

-Hermione...

(Recordemos una escena que me encantó de Midori no Hibi... jejejejejeje 'Plagio a la vista' sin mencionar 'locura trastornada obsesiva')

-Amon...

-Ron...

-Robin-chan...

-Hermy...

-Amoncito corazón...

-Ronny...

-Ro-chan...

-Querida...

-Oh, Amon...

-Amado Ron...

-Pequeña.

-Linda.

-Amor mío...

-Tontito...

-Terroncito...

-Mi chica...

-Papacito... (jeje, volvemos al OOC)

-_Baby..._

-Preciosa...

-Sabihonda...

-Chico sexy...

-Idiota...

-Abrázame...

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Oh, Amon...

-Dije que eras un idiota...

-Te amo, Robin...

-¡Repíteme eso en mi cara!

-Tanto tiempo ocultándolo... y tú también me amas...

-¡Pues claro que te lo repito: IDIOTA!

-Oh, desde que te vi por primera vez, Robin, mi amor...

-¡¿Me lo repetiste!

-Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, Amon...

-¡Tú me lo pediste!

(OK, esto es un revoltijo, pero podrán entenderlo después de un par de leídas, confío en ello...)

Karasuma, Doujima y Sakaki no podían evitar poner caras de "ah, how cute", y Michael seguía retorciéndose por ahí.

Harry se había dado una fuerte palmada en la frente. Cuando parecía que sus amigos se estaban confesando su mutuo y ridículo amor, se habían comenzado a pelear, como siempre.

-¡Eres un tonto, Weasley!

-¡Y tú eres demasiado inteligente, Granger!

-¡No nos parecemos en nada!

-Claro que no se parecen...- murmuró Lavender Brown, siendo espectadora de todo aquel alboroto, al igual que medio Gran Comedor.

-Pues puedes decir lo que quieras- dijo Karasuma con una sonrisa-, los opuestos se atraen, Doujima-kun.

Amon y Robin se quedaron mirando unos cuantos minutos más, tiempo que Michael aprovechó para seguir sufriendo un doloroso ataque epiléptico por toda la oficina.

-Ah- suspiró Harry, al ver que la discusión iba para largo-, supongo que esto tendrá que esperar un poco más...

-¡POTTER!- le gritó Snape, quien estaba considerable y peligrosamente cerca de todo el relajo.

-Gasp... ¿qué, profesor?

-¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS!

-¡¿QUÉ! ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ!- se indignó Harry.

-¡Por este desastre!

-¡Pero yo no he tenido nada que...!

-¡No quiero "peros", Potter!

Harry se quedó tan enfadado que se hubiera podido freír un huevo en su cabeza. Snape se alejó, riendo maliciosamente de la manera más discreta posible.

EPILOGO DE ESTE DISPARATE.

Amon y Robin vivieron felices para siempre.

Ron y Hermione vivieron peleándose para siempre.

FIN

N/A: Jejejejejeje... Ahyma-sama, espero que te haya gustado, puesto que este fic está diseñado especialmente para que te rieras (sighs... con todos mis fics te ríes, pero nunca los había hecho con el firme propósito de que lo hicieras).

Estuve pensando en hacer un fic MichaelxRobin, si es que te gusta la idea... Aunque debo advertirte que estaría completamente contra mis principios. (kimochiwarui!)

¡Por favor, díganme que les pareció! o onegai!


End file.
